


mark the grave

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Mikey Way, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Minor Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mourning, Polyamory, graveyard, i've gone to hell, mikey is an angel bean, patrick is an angel, patrick misses mikey, pete misses mikey, they're only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every year, on That Day, they go to His grave.





	mark the grave

Every year, on That Day, they go to His grave. Today marks five years since the accident.

So, today, it's been five years since they lost Him.

Pete's always a stuttering, sobbing mess on this day. He'll go home and ring his eyes with eyeliner to hide the red tear-marks which always surround his eyes on May 17th. Patrick will act as the anchor where necessary, holding Pete's hand and kissing his cheeks and serving as silent support for his boyfriend. Pete will do the same for Patrick, too, hugging him close and kissing his forehead and serving as silent support in memory of the boyfriend they've lost.

The accident was horrible. Skin was ripped off His body and blood spilled from His veins in a bloody murder scene, but at His funeral His body looked perfect, not a mark to be seen. It wasn't what He would have wanted.

The funeral was a simple one: He was buried as He would have wanted, only His brother, His brother's boyfriend, His parents and His own boyfriends there. It was a simple affair, with flowers and tears, but they were real flowers and real tears.

His body was put in a black and gold casket, His brown eyes closed and He Himself buried six feet under beneath a simple headstone:

_Michael James Way_  
_10 September 1980 - 17 May 1998  
_ _forever in our hearts_

Pete's eyes are tired as he looks at the grave. Patrick's heart is weighed down by Pete's sadness. They place a bouquet of flowers in front of the headstone of his grave. Mikey wouldn't have wanted it to be this way.

"I miss you, Mikey..." Pete says quietly, voice catching. "I miss you so, so much... why'd you have to go?"

Patrick bows his head, holding Pete's hand.

_I don't know why you had to go... but I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I hope you'll wait for us, wherever you are, Mikey..._


End file.
